This invention is directed to an electronic tone generator circuit for producing higher quality music and, in particular, to an electronic tone generator utilizng a primary electronic scale generator circuit and a secondary scale generating circuit for respectively producing scale signals that are distinct with respect to each other in order to provide a primary melody and secondary melody such as an accompaniment in order to improve the quality of the music produced thereby.
Tone generators formed entirely of electronic components have been proposed. It is noted, however, that music produced by available electronic tone generators have a monotone quality and, hence, is inferior in quality to the music produced by mechanical music generators of the type incorporated in a music box. As a result of the inferior musical effects provided by electronic tone generators, the numerous advantages which same provide over conventional music box mechanical tone generators have not as yet been fully appreciated. For example, mechanical tone generators are limited to a single tune, whereas electronic tone generators can be reprogrammed to perform a plurality of tunes. Similarly, electronic tone generators not only permit winding springs to be eliminated but, additionally, the rhythm of the music to be selectively varied. Accordingly, an electronic tone generator capable of producing music that compares in tone quality with mechanical tone generators of the type used in a music box is desired.